


Carry You

by existential_bat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Minor Violence, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existential_bat/pseuds/existential_bat
Summary: Holding Frodo tightly to my chest, I exhaled deeply, feeling at last like I could breathe properly again. The ring was destroyed, and Frodo was free- finally, we could go home.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1





	Carry You

**Author's Note:**

> Direct Dialogue is marked by *stars*,  
> another look at the events of the Lord of the Rings trilogy from Samwise's perspective.

As we neared the base of Mount Doom Frodo suddenly collapsed, the weight of the ring bearing on him more and more as it approached its destruction.  
“I can’t go on Sam,” he heaved, pulling air painfully into his exhausted lungs “It’s too far. I can’t make it.”  
“You can Mr Frodo!” I implored, crouching down to his level and grasping his arm, “we’ve made it this far, we can’t give up now!”  
Frodo gazed up at me, a waterfall of tears in his cerulean eyes as he whispered, “I think this is it, this is as far as I can go.”  
“Then let us be rid of it- once and for all! Come on, Mr Frodo. I can’t carry it for you…but I can carry you! Come on!” I roared as I swept him up into my arms. Holding Frodo tightly in my grasp I stumbled my way up the rocky crevices of the mountain, summoning the very last of my waning strength to bring us both to its fiery mouth.  
“Clever Hobbits to climb so high!” shrieked a terribly shrill voice suddenly as the scarred and greying visage of Golum leapt from behind us towards Frodo, who tumbled from my arms at great speed in an effort to avoid the corrupted hobbit. I watched in abstract horror, time seeming to freeze around me as Golum continued to pounce at Frodo, bony fingers extended towards his neck in an increasingly desperate bid for the ring that resided there.  
“The ring is mine!” Frodo gasped, clutching at the chain as he ripped it from his neck seemingly to further its distance from Golum as he acted on impulse, controlled only by a haze of delirium wrought by the ring. The two collided then, moving ever closer to the volcano’s treacherous ledge as they each fought to possess the tiny golden band that had caused so much terror and pain across middle earth.  
Frodo sent a harsh shove at Golum, pushing him across the ledge just as the creature clamped his pointed teeth around the now ring-bearing finger, breaking Frodo’s grip on the twisted hobbit who slipped in a haze of red, clutching desperately at the ring he had coveted so much for so long, as he fell into the flames that would render his demise.  
Rushing over to the ledge that my friend was still dangling precariously from, I held out my arm in desperation. “Come on Mr Frodo, don’t let go of me!” and hurriedly, I pulled him up to safety. Holding Frodo tightly to my chest, I exhaled deeply, feeling like I could breathe properly again, at last. The ring was destroyed, and Frodo was free- finally, we could go home.


End file.
